Taking Chances: The Practice Series
by OneSkyDestiny
Summary: Series of One Shots in no particular order for practice my writing skills, character and story development. Contains OCxCannon, different story scenarios and how my OCs would react in certain situations, fanmade and scenes from the anime/manga. I'll try to follow closely FMA: B and I'll show a study of how cannon characters could possible react in the situations presented.


**Some scars and a girl's secrete**

_(oneshot)_

Back in Resembool, at the Rockbell's home, Edward, alongside his brother and Desslyn, was there for a much needed tune-up and some well-deserved rest while he's at it. Desslyn had grown pretty fond of Winry with the small amount of times she's actually gotten to see her, realizing the hardworking, dedicated and kind person she was. Both girls could even relate on something, Edward was a wreck and he had both of them worried sick. The only difference was that Desslyn was always with the little alchemist.

Both girls sat around the dinning tablet which was in the kitchen, as Pinako worked on some automail and both brothers were outside sparing, Ed trying out his newly fixed prosthetics. Desslyn wore a button-up plaid blue shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, revealing several scars on her forearms. Winry looked curiously at her marked skin and thought twice before having the guts to ask the short brunet why her arms were like that.

_ "Those cuts, on your arms…How did you get them?" _asked a very curious yet worried Winry as she looked at all the scars scattered on Desslyn's arms.

_ "Oh, it's nothing. Last minute transmutations, that's all." _Desslyn replied in a very calm and careless way.

_ "Do you mind me asking why?" _ yet again, asked the blond mechanic.

_ "Well, you see, I don't have the skills of neither Edward nor Alphonse, so I cut myself to draw a transmutation circle and then transmute my own blood. I work in the field of what you could consider water alchemy and its branches. Steam doesn't work very well as an offensive strategy so it's always nice to have back up."

_ "But aren't you just hurting yourself for the sake of surviving? That's pretty ironic, isn't it? You could carry around a weapon instead."

_ "Ironic indeed and I do have a weapon. My spear always ends up lost or destroyed along the way and it's pretty hard getting my hands on some steel that thick. I carve a transmutation circle on it, you see, then I thin it out and I've got myself a weapon."

_ "Either way, I've seen you spar with Ed, you're a good fighter for someone your size." _Winry referred to the fact that Desslyn was below 5 feet.

_ "Regardless of that… I don't care what happens to me as long as I can protect him…" _said the short brunet in a careless yet caring way, as her voiced

softened up.

_ "Edward?" _She said, almost in a whisper.

_ "Yeah…"_ Desslyn said quietly and slightly shy as well.

_ "You love him, don't you?" _Winry mocked, saying it more as a statement rather than a question.

_ "I don't wanna admit it but… yeah, I love the little asshole." _Dess laughed a bit at the end of her sentence.

Winry simply chuckled, though she also seemed uneasy, almost as if she was hiding something.

_ "Oh!... ummm… sorry." _Dess looked down embarrassed _ "I didn't realize-" _she was cut off.

Winry then said quickly: _ "No! Don't worry, it's fine. I've noticed that he cares a lot for you too and I'm glad he has someone that cares just as much…"_she then sighs_ "Plus it's not like I could do anything to help him out... unlike you." _she slightly looked down.

_ "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" _Dess snapped in shock _"Don't you realize you're so important to him. You put him back on his feet, you're constantly worrying about him no matter what he says or does, if he needs you, you're always there. You're like his sister. Don't come thinking that since Ed doesn't tell you anything he doesn't care, he doesn't want to involve you, he only wants to protect you. That's how important you are to him… plus, it's not like the blondie tells me anything either, I have to make him talk. So pleas…. Don't ever sell yourself short."

_ "Well… you're right-" _she was cut off by Desslyn.

_ "Damn right I am!"_ she said almost yelling_ "Winry, I'm sorry, I was the first one who wanted to back out of this whole situation 'cause I knew I was just getting in the way."_ she said almost with recent, referring to whatever serious relationship she has developed with Edward_ "Things happened, one thing led to the other and I discovered how truly amazing he is. I actually feel lucky that he felt the same way and approached _me_ in the first place. I mean… he could have done better…"_ she sounded rather sad at the end.

_ "Well now it's my turn…"_Winry said quietly as she took a deep, sharp breath_ "How could you say that! You're such a caring and independent girl. Edward himself has asked me for advice on how to even exchange one sentence with you. You're a fighter, you believe in what's right, you never give up and you're always there for him. Just now you pretty much confessed you're willing to sacrifice yourself for Ed. Both of you can relate so much in so many ways. I can't judge him for falling for you and at least I'm glad that he fell for the right person."

_ "I still feel so horrible for intruding the way I did. I should have gone back home as soon as I failed the exam." _said a very resentful Desslyn.

_ "Don't you dare say that! You've done something not many can do. You make him happy, believe me or not, he's been smiling more often and it's because of you. I'm sure we can both agree on this, that his happiness and wellbeing is what truly matters at the moment."

_ "You're right…"

_ "Damn right I am." _she mimicked Desslyn.

_ "I really do hope we can get along." _said Desslyn as she gave Winry a small smile.

_ "Don't worry; I'm sure we will… Now, I heard Alphonse has his eyes set on a friend of yours." _Winry giggled_

_ "Let me tell you about it…" _Dess said in a very gossipy way.

And both girls started their gossiping, as regular teenage girls would do. They laughed; they joked and messed around as this was the start of a new, and probably very good, friendship.

* * *

It was the next day and the three young alchemists were on their way, ready to go on a new journey, grabbing the first train out of Resembool. All three of them stood in front of the Rockbell residence saying their goodbyes. Once their formal farewells were said, the three started to walk down the dirt road, heading to the train station but before they could go any further, Winry called out Desslyn, wanting to tell her something.

_ "Hey! Desslyn!" _Winry called, waving her arms to get her attention.

_ "Yeah?"_ Dess turned around and looked at Winry curiously.

_ "Don't let him be too reckless, I'm counting on you, okay?"

_ "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." _Dess smiled at the young mechanic.

_ "Have a safe trip you three." _said both Winry and Pinako in unison.

* * *

Now the three young alchemists were on their way to a new journey. Boarding the train and taking their seats, Edward looked at Desslyn with a puzzled expression.

_ "What's wrong?"_ Dess said slightly worried.

_ "What was that all about?" _Edward referenced to what happened when they were leaving.

_ "Oh nothing… We just had a heart to heart talk yesterday."

_ "About?"

_ "Brother, please. You shouldn't be asking those things." _Alphonse told his brother.

_ "What? I'm curious…" _said the blond.

_ "But still-" _Al was cut off.

_ "Don't worry Al." _she smiled at him_ "So Edward, if you must know, it was simple girl talk and we….well… got into an agreement that if you screwed up I'd beat you for her." _Desslyn laughed.

_ "Oh joy…. Fine don't tell me." _Edward sighed.

_ "Brother, please, just relax for once."

_ "Well might as well enjoy whatever peace I have left before we go see Colonel Bastard." _said the blond in a very bitter voice.

_ "Take a nap or something, dummy." _Dess lightly punched his shoulder.

* * *

After a few rounds poker, Edward, once again, being discovered cheating, he fell asleep, his head resting upon Desslyn's shoulder. She simply looked out the window, distracted by the scenery, same as for Alphonse. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, not an awkward silence, more like, a peaceful one; to later arrive at Central HQ and once again indulge on their day by day routine of going on missions, doing paper work, getting their asses kicked and searching for a way to fix their long forsaken mistake.

* * *

_**d(**__**º3º)b**_** AN/FT: **_Here you have it my pretty people. My first one shot for my practice series. I know, I know, I took __FOREVER__ but yeah, it's here now. 1000 Soweys for being so lazy, school got to me and writers block too XC…. But yeah… leave me ideas of what you guys want me to write about next. More OneShots coming eventually ~OSD_


End file.
